Forgotten Memories
by ChocoSpazz
Summary: After almost dying, Tyson disappears from the hospital. It's up to the reformed Bladebreakers to find him. But, what if he isn't the Tyson they remember? DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

alright, people, Thorn here. this is really my very first fic that i've ever posted so….yeah. i don't know if i'm gonna keep posting it, 'cuz i don't think it's very good so……

disclaimer: no matter how much i wish i did, i do not own beyblade -sigh-

"This" is ppl talking

_/this/_ is ppl thinking

_:this:_ is telepathic conversations

and so, with no further ado, here is my first ever fic (which is also posted at on the third page, under the same title, and by Thorn) :

**Forgotten Memories**  
By: Thorn

**Prologue**

It's the end of the Justice Five tournament and Tyson has jus defeated Brooklyn in his freaky alternate reality place (I know that's not really what happened but let's just pretend it did, huh?).

"I . . . I can't believe I just . . . Lost," Brooklyn whispered as he came back to himself.  
"I'm afraid so," Hiro, Tyson's older brother, answered from just behind him. "Tyson's blading spirit was stronger than yours. You still have quite a ways to go, but at least you didn't lose your mind this time. And you're not likely to lose it again."

He smiled sheepishly over his shoulder and walked over to Tyson to congratulate him. Hilary, Ray, Max, and Kenny also started towards him.

"Yo, Tyson! That was awesome!" yelled Max, echoed by Kenny. All the others had also been pulled into Brooklyn's mind, but they had also returned to their bodies.

"That was a great battle, buddy," said Ray, more calmly than Max.

Brooklyn reached Tyson first and was about to offer his hand to shake when he noticed an odd, blank look on the other's face.  
Wha-?

Hilary reached them a few seconds later. Tyson's back was to her and she saw the puzzled expression on Brooklyn's face. She soon knew why it was there. The moment she put her hand on his back to congratulate him, Tyson fell to his knees, then completely collapsed face-down on the ruined beystadium.

"Tyson!" she cried as she knelt and turned him over. Tyson's eyes had closed when he collapsed and Hilary did not see what had puzzled Brooklyn. Then she noticed that his chest wasn't moving, and she put her hand on it. Her eyes widened–his heart was beating, but . . . Tyson wasn't breathing!

"Guys! Tyson's not breathing!" she cried as panic overcame her. By now, all the bladers (G-Revolution and BEGA) had surrounded the three.  
"We have to get him to start breathing again," Hiro said urgently, startling everyone (they hadn't seen him come over).  
"Y-yeah," Hilary replied, trying to calm down.  
"Hilary, do you know how to do CPR?" Hiro questioned. His expression couldn't be seen because of his sunglasses, but he sounded worried.

She nodded, hearing or sensing the urgency in his voice.

"Good. Ray, go call an ambulance. Garland, show him where the phone is," he ordered. Both teenagers nodded and hurried off. "I'll pump his chest, " he said to Hilary. She nodded, with a look of determination on her face.

Hiro and Hilary began the CPR. "1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . breathe!" and Hilary brought her mouth to Tyson's to force air into his lungs.

Two more tries later, he still wasn't breathing. "One more time, Hilary. His heart's still going," Hiro rasped as Ray and Garland came panting back.  
"The ambulance should be here any minute," Ray gasped, trying to get his breath back, Garland nodded.

Hiro nodded his thanks to them. "1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . breathe!" And this time, a small gasp was heard, coming from Tyson as he started breathing on his own again. He was panting, almost as if he had been running.

Then, there was a welcome sound: the wail of the ambulance and the sound of running footsteps as the paramedics wheeled the stretcher in. As she hurried up, a pretty girl (no more than 20), with deep red hair tied tightly back and blue eyes a shade darker than Hiro's hair, placed an oxygen mask over Tyson's nose and mouth. Then her partner, a well-muscled man (in his late thirties), with shots of gray in his black hair, easily picked up the unconscious youth and placed him on the stretcher.

"Which hospital are you taking him to?" asked Hiro.  
"St. Mary's, it's the closest," replied the young paramedic before rushing off.  
"I'm going to follow them," declared Hiro as he turned and hurried off after the paramedics..

All the teenagers looked at each other.  
"Should we go?" asked Ray. Everyone nodded solemnly.  
"Wait up, Hiro! We're coming with you!" exclaimed Crusher. Hiro didn't slow down.  
"Fine, we'll take the minivan," he threw over his shoulder.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital's emergency entrance. The piled out and rushed in, to see Tyson flat on his back on the examination table with the heart monitor wires attached to his chest (his shirt had been cut off). There was barely enough time to notice this before they heard the steady beeping of the monitor become erratic and then send up the long wail that meant the heart had stopped.

Too shocked to react, Tyson's friends could only stare, except the doctor, who barked at the orderlies to prepare the machine used to make the heart start beating again using an electric shock (okay, so I don't know what it's called, so what?).

"Clear!" the doctor yelled, discharging the first shock onto Tyson's chest, making his back arch. On the third try, his heart started beating steadily again and there was a collective sigh of relief from all those gathered.


	2. Chapter 2

i would like to give a big 'Thank You' to the people who have reviewed my fic. it's nice to know that someone thinks this story is any good at all. i really updated faster than i thought i would...oh well, here ya go!

* * *

"This" is ppl talking 

_/this/_ is ppl thinking

_:this:_ is telepathic conversations

* * *

In the hospital, Kai was in Tala's room, thinking about Tyson's battle with Brooklyn and wondering who had won. Surprisingly, Tala had regained consciousness only a few minutes before and yelled out Tyson's name, but he was sleeping again. Suddenly, he (Kai, Tala's asleep) got a feeling that something would happen: something bad. /Emergency room/ he knew he needed to be there. Quietly, he walked out and made his way to the ER. 

When he arrived, he was shocked to see Tyson rushed in, all the others arriving a few minutes later. He was there, watching, as Tyson died, and then was revived. /I have a feeling this won't be the last time Tyson's surprised us/ he thought as he headed back to Tala's room; sure that's where Hiro would want Tyson.

About 45 minutes later, Tyson had been stabilized, he was taken to Tala's room, just as Kai had thought. Brooklyn and the other BEGA bladers had gone back home when they knew Tyson would be fine. The only ones who remained were the G-Revolution team plus Mariah, Kai had already been there when Tyson was transferred.

Tala was awake by the time the nurses had finished arranging all the wires and oxygen mask attached to Tyson.

"What happened?" he questioned quietly, staring at the still form on the bed across the small room.

"It was his battle with Brooklyn. He won, but he nearly died in the process," Ray answered just as quietly, so as not to disturb his friend.

/He looks so vulnerable, with all those wires around him, almost like a little kid/ Hilary thought.

Nobody had noticed that the doctor, Dr. Xander, had come into the room, or that he had an uneasy frown on his face, which he very carefully smoothed before he asked Tala how he was feeling. But Kai and Ray had noticed, and they glanced at each other, confirming that they had both seen the doctor's expression. They also knew that neither liked what he saw.

"Hiro, may I speak with you a moment?" Dr. Sander asked, after checking Tala and making sure that Tyson was stable.

"Uh, sure," Hiro answered, taking his eyes off his brother's peaceful face and following the doctor out of the room. Neither of them noticed that Kai and Ray followed quietly. They walked a ways down the hall and entered a vacant room, leaving the door partly open. The two teenagers crept close to listen.

"Hiro, I'm afraid I have some bad news," they heard the voice of the doctor.

"What is it?" questioned the younger man, with an edge to his voice.

"I don't know for sure, but I believe that your brother has slipped into a coma."

"How? Do you know how long will he be in it?"

"We don't know. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, or years. Heck, he may never come out of it at all!" was the reluctant reply.

Ray and Kai exchanged surprised glances: Tyson? In a coma? How is that possible?

The doctor's voice interrupted their thoughts.

"If he does come out of it, though, there is a high possibility that he will not know who you are, maybe not even who his friends are. He may know his name, but almost nothing else," the doctor sounded apologetic.

The two youths made their way back to the room where their friends were, with the murmur of the conversation the had just left still behind them, they had heard enough.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Ray asked. They had just reached the room the rest were, but they had not opened the door yet. Kai looked thoughtful.

"No, if Hiro wants us to know, he'll tell us himself. Don't let him know that we heard what the doctor said, either," he added, before opening the door and walking in. Ray was uneasy, but he knew Kai was right, so he decided to say nothing.

Hiro came back a few minutes later, looking angry. He told the group to go ahead and go back to Grandpa's place to sleep. When they were gone, he sat and stared helplessly at his brother. "When you wake up, will you remember who I am, Tyson?" He left after only 10 minutes, planning to come back early the next day. Tala was sleeping deeply by the time the nurses turned the lights off.

That same night, just before midnight, Tyson suddenly sat bolt upright, feeling dizzy and out of sorts. "Ugh," he moaned as he ripped off the oxygen mask,. "Where am I? How did I get here? Why the heck does my head hurt so much?" he questioned himself as he took in his surroundings. "Looks like a hospital room."

Apparently, he made more noise than he realized, because the boy in the other bed seemed to wake up, and he panicked. /Who is that/ he wondered.

"Tyson? What are you doing? Go back to sleep," the other youth murmured groggily, turning over and falling asleep again. It wasn't until he heard steady breathing that he realized the boy had only been half-awake. "I've got to get out of here, fast."

He noticed there were some neatly-folded clothes on the chair closest to his bed, and he quickly changed into them, except for the hat. Underneath the clothes, he saw a case. He picked it up and opened it, finding a beyblade inside. "Dragoon, huh?" /You look familiar, so I'll take you with me/ he thought, tucking the blade into his pocket and placing the case back where he'd found it.

Silently taking in his surroundings, he decided he wouldn't use the door: anybody who was in the hospital would see him and stop him. Then, he noticed the window and walked to it, opening it when he was close enough to. It only took him seconds to realize they were on the ground floor and that the window was large enough for him to slip out quite comfortably.

"Well, it's not perfect, but it's safer than the door," he looked one last time at the boy with whom he had shared a room for who-knew how long. I feel as if I should know him, but I don't remember who he is! He was frustrated and wanted answers to the questions floating around in his head, but he slipped out the window and headed off towards the east.

* * *

i'm not sure when i'll be able to update this, but i'll try to do it as soon as i can. as all authors say: Read and Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

ok, this is kinda gonna not make sense, 'cuz i wrote this when i was half-asleep so...yeah. Thank you to all who have reviewed, and thank you to Werecat Rei, for your great review, yeah, he would have, but he thought he was dreaming...ya know? innyhoo...here's the next chap

* * *

"This" is ppl talking 

_/this/_ is ppl thinking

_:this:_ is telepathic conversations

* * *

When Tala woke up, he had a feeling that he should remember something that had happened during the night. He glanced over to Tyson's bed, but he wasn't in it. Then, he remembered/Tyson woke up last night! But, he's gone/ 

He quickly pressed the nurse-call button, since it was pretty early and she was at the Nurses' Station, she took a while to get there. During that time, Tala became panicked, and it grew second by second. He saw that she got there as soon as she could, and he was grateful, but he was still panicked.

"Miss Bright, did Tyson get moved to a different room last night?" he asked the nurse. She looked over to the empty bed and her face filled with bafflement, and then fear, and finally, panic. She quickly rushed to the phone and called the doctor to tell him that one of the patients had disappeared. /Hiro isn't going to like this. What if Tyson got himself hurt/

At Grandpa's house, the whole gang was sleeping. Well, everyone but Kai and Ray. They weren't talking, neither wanted to wake up their friends, since they had all stayed up til late the night before. Both were thinking about what they had learned from the conversation they had overheard when the phone suddenly rang. Ray silently walked over his friends and answered. Kai didn't bother to move.

"Hello?" he was quiet as the person on the other end talked. "Hold on, I'll go wake him up," he put the phone down and made his way back across.

"Hiro, are you awake yet?" he asked as he knocked on his door. A sleepy-looking Hiro opened it a few seconds later.

"What is it?" he was irritated at being woken up so early, even though he had planned on being up long before.

"Dr. Xander's on the phone, he says he wants to talk to you, he sounds kind of agitated," THAT certainly woke him up. He rushed into the room where the teenagers were sleeping, waking everybody in the process.

"Hye! I'm tryin' to sleep here! I still don't see why you didn't let me sleep in Tyson's room," Daichi grumbled.

"Shut up, Daichi, Hiro's on the phone," scolded Hilary, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it? . . . he's WHAT? . . . how could you let that happen? . . . yes, I'm on my way." He slammed the p hone back into the cradle and rushed back to his room to dress.

"What's all the ruckus?" yawned Mariah, who had slept there along with the others.

"We don't know, but I think you guys should get dressed. That was Dr. Xander Hiro was talking to, something may have happened to Tyson," there was a flurry of activity at these words as most of the teenagers rushed to get their clothes on, since they were already dressed, Kai and Ray just waited. The girls rushed into the bathroom with their clothes and toothbrushes.

They were ready five minutes later, and they hurriedly joined Hiro on his way to the hospital. He looked at them and nodded. As they walked, nobody said a word, Hiro hadn't even told them what the doctor had said.

As they approached the hospital, the teems noticed that there were cops in and around the hospital, and the closer they got to Tyson and Tala's room, the more cops they encountered. When they entered the room itself, two things stood out: Tala was walking around, and Tyson's bed was empty.

"Hey, Tala, what's with all the cops? And where's Tyson?" Hilary asked nervously, she obviously didn't want to know the answer. But she knew that her friends wanted to know the same thing.

"Tyson woke up last night," everyone brightened at this, but what he said next made them solemn again. "But he disappeared, the doctor said he thinks Tyson got amnesia and probably couldn't remember how he got here. Apparently, he got dressed and left, that's why all the police officers are here," he sighed. "I woke up and saw that he was awake, but I thought I was still asleep," he sounded depressed, and he was.

"Have they found anything?" Daichi was unusually serious. he may have been jealous of Tyson, but he had still been like a big brother to him.

"They only know that he took his beyblade, left his hat, and used the window," replied the red-haired youth. Hiro walked to the bed and picked up his brother's hat. /Where are you, Tyson? Why did you leave/

"the doctor informs me you are a relative of the missing person?" there was an officer standing just inside the doorway.

"He's my brother," Hiro's voice was dull.

"Hm, the only thing we know is that he used the window. We don't know which way he went, any tracks he might have left were washed away by this morning's rain. I'm sorry to say that, without any leads, we are not allowed to search for him. I apologize," they shook hands and the officer left with his team.

"So, they're not going to look for him!" asked an outraged Daichi, there was a murmur of agreement from the others in the room.

"I don't care if they say they can't search. I don't _need_ their help, anyway. I'm going to find my brother, no matter how long it takes," Hiro was determined. He felt it was his fault that Tyson had lost his memory in the first place.

"You're not doing it alone," Kai spoke up for the first time that day. "You aren't the only one that wants to find him. Besides, I've been thinking, maybe we should reform the Bladebreakers. Adding a few new members, besides the originals," he looked over to Hilary, Mariah, and Daichi. "Would you guys like to be our new teammates?"

The three glanced at each other. /But I don't even have a blade, and I'm not very good at launching they, anyway/ Hilary knew that she'd need a blade. She also knew Kai had a reason for this sudden suggestion, but he didn't offer to explain.

"I'd love to!" Mariah was touched to be included, even though she had basically been their enemy for the past few tournaments.

"I'm in!" Daichi didn't even bother to think about it.

"Sure, but I don't have a blade," Hilary sounded apologetic, she smiled shyly. Hiro stared at this. /So, Drusilla is meant for Hilary, huh? Shoulda figured/ he had found a pink-and-black blade with the name 'Drusilla' on it, just before he started training the BEGA team. He'd completely forgotten about it.

Actually, Hilary, I think you do," he reached into his pocket and produced the blade. "I haven't seen the beast yet, I can't get it to come out, the name is Drusilla, though, so I think it may be a female beast. And I think she belongs to you

"I think we should head back to Grandpa's house. There's really not much more we can do here," Ray calmly stated. Nods from all around the room. "Tala, are you coming?" the redhead shook his head.

"I'm staying with Mr. Dickinson, he's going to help me find somebody I've been looking for. Thanks anyway, though," he gave a weak smile. "Hope you guys find Tyson." With that, they headed out the door.

* * *

okies, i think that's it for now. anybody got any ideas of where i'm going with this?

read & review...i'll give you cyber-cookies


	4. Chapter 4

here it is:chapter three, for those of you who wanted it

Disclaimer: do ya have to remind me? don't own it

* * *

"This" is ppl talking

_/this/_ is ppl thinking

_:this:_ is telepathic conversations

* * *

He'd left the town behind, and the sun was now beginning to rise. Tyson no longer felt nervous. There was nothing but countryside around, he felt calm and happy. Suddenly, he heard the roar of a speeding motor behind him and he turned . . . just in time to jump out of the wayof a shiny black motorcycle with gold trim. 

The motorbike screeched to a halt, and the driver got off and walked towards Tyson, taking his helmet off. He was surprised to see the driver was actually a girl, with short black hair that almost reached her shoulders, and deep, amethyst-colored eyes, she was about 2 inches shorter than he was. /She's cute/ he thought to himself.

Her outfit was one he thought to be rather unusual: tight black leather pants, a soft blue shirt under a comfortable-looking leather jacket that had a white wolf emblazoned on the back and a lavender "T" on the front of the left-hand shoulder, and soft, calf-length boots (with no heels).

"What the heck are you thinking, walking down the middle of the road like that!" she screamed, thrusting her face close to his, looking furious. But, in the depths of her eyes, he saw that she had been frightened (because she almost ran him over with her bike), and didn't like it; that was why she had been yelling at him.

"I didn't think anybody was gonna be driving down this road at this hour, he answered, with a rather confused look on his face. "Besides, you're the one that almost ran over me," he added, a smile playing on his lips. He was glad to see that she no longer looked angry.

"You know, I hadn't really thought of that. It is pretty early, I guess, but you still haven't told me why you're out here so early," she countered, stepping back a bit so she could get a good look at him. That was when she noticed that he looked very familiar, and that she still hadn't introduced herself.

"By the way, my name's Tanya," she said, sticking her hand out. "What's yours?"

"Oh . . . my name's Tyson," he replied warily. Both their eyes widened, his because he felt a shock when her skin touched his (sort of like an electric shock) that ran up his arm. Hers because of two things: the same as his, and she realized exactly why he had looked so familiar. She had seen him on TV enough to be able to recognize him a mile away.

"You're the Beyblade World Champion!" she exclaimed.

"Uh . . . the what?" he asked, confused. /How come she knows who I am/ she looked startled by his answer.

"Do you not remember who you are?" she was very curious. Somehow, it didn't surprise her that he shook his head, he wasn't acting the way he usually would when someone recognized him. In fact, he looked a little lost. "How come you're not with your teammates?" She figured that he should probably be with them so they could help him remember who he was.

"I don't remember anything, ok? Practically the only thing I know is my name and that I know how to beyblade," he added, miserably. He then sat on the ground and stretched out on his back, exhaustion finally catching up with him. "I do remember that I left a hospital just a few hours ago," he added, closing his eyes.

/If I leave him here, he might get himself hurt/ she thought. /And it may be a bad idea if I suggest he go back/ she sighed, seeing no other solution. /Guess I could suggest he come with me/ she decided. "You're not planning on going back to the hospital, are you?" she asked him. For some reason, she was glad when she saw him shake his head no. "Well, why don't you come with me?"

"Where are you going?" his eyes were still closed, and he sounded drowsy.

"Blackthorn, it's a few hours from here," she looked at her watch. "It's 5:30. If we leave now, we might get to the Academy in time for breakfast," she was starting to sound kind of irritated, and Tyson forced himself to wake up.

"Never heard of it, but sure, why not?" he slowly got to his feet and looked around at the motorcycle. /He's even cuter in person than on TV/ she noticed that his trademark hat was not present.

"How're we gonna go? Your bike doesn't have a side-wagon," she saw that this was true and felt her cheeks grow warm. She was glad he was looking away from her.

"You're gonna have to ride passenger behind, 'cause you don't look like you could stay awake long enough to get us there," this true, his eyes were half-closed and he was swaying a bit.

"Right, should we go now?" she nodded and walked behind him to her bike. When he was settled, she climbed on in front of him and turned on the engine. She looked behind her, his head was bent forward and she was afraid he would fall off before they reached her town.

"You're gonna have to hold on to me, so you don't fall off," he nodded and put his hands on her waist. She tried to ignore the tingling sensation she felt from his hands.  
And so, she kicked the dogstand and headed east again, with Tyson falling asleep behind her. They reached Blackthorn two hours later.

* * *

that's it for this chapter...this might be a long fic, and i hope i don't lose anybody...innyhoo: read and review plz! and, for those who reviewed: hands out cyber-cookies many thanks 


	5. Chapter 5

hmm...guess this story is liked more than i thought it would, judging from the hits i've gotten...but i still want more reviews -cries- i'm not loved! wah!...ok, i'm done, took me a while to get this posted. not much else to say so, enjoy

Disclaimer: must you remind me? don't own, so don't sue

* * *

"This" is ppl talking 

_/this/_ is ppl thinking

_:this:_ is telepathic conversations

* * *

**Four**

In Blackthorn, Tanya had just reached the front gate of the Blackthorn Martial Arts Academy and had given her name and that of her companion. She was ordered to report to the headmaster immediately, with her friend.

/I was hoping we'd get some breakfast first. Oh well/ she sighed and turned onto the road which led to the garage complex on the Academy grounds.

"Come on, Tyson, it's time to wake up," she whispered as she pulled the bluenette off the bike and onto the cement. There were numerous other vehicles there, but there was enough room for her to sit there with his head in her lap. "You need to meet Headmaster Tosuke," she saw a large figure walk in and recognized him immediately, it was Big Mike.

"Hey, Mike, mind giving me a hand?" she called. He looked around, and, seeing that there was nobody around, gave her a big smile. Mike was a big guy, almost as tall as a full-grown man and had the muscles to match, even though he was only 15 years old. Everyone in the other dormitories of the Academy was afraid of Big Mike, except for the inhabitants of Dorm #7, everyone there knew what a big softie he really was.

"Sure, whaddaya need?" he even had a deep, booming voice. Tanya smiled at him.

"I just need you to help me get Tyson to the headmaster's office. I think it might be better if he wakes up in there." Mike nodded and easily picked up the smaller boy as if he were nothing but a small child, the big guy placed a scowl on his face to indicate that they were to be left alone. It worked; they reached the headmaster's office without being challenged, even once.

"Master Tosuke? It's Tanya, sir, I've come to report," she called as she quietly knocked on the door. They entered at the muffled "come in." The office was huge and beautifully furnished: a large redwood desk with stacks of paper neatly arranged, huge, comfortable chairs, and a large, fluffy couch. Tanya noticed none of this. Instead, she motioned Mike to place Tyson on the couch. He did, bowing to Tosuke before leaving.

Tosuke had been staring at Tyson with surprise on his face and a cold light of triumph in his eyes. A tall man of about 6 ft. of height, premature white hair, and reddish-brown eyes, very much like Tyson's. He looked to be around 42 yrs of age. Tanya did not see the look in his eyes, she was too busy trying to get Tyson to wake up.

"Come on, sleepy-head, there'll be plenty of time for sleep later," she gently slapped his cheeks and his eyes slowly opened. He looked afraid for a moment before he recognized Tanya. He smiled and sat up. That smile made Tanya's heart skip a beat. /Keep your emotions under control, girl/ she scolded herself. Smiling back, she turned to the headmaster.

"Master, this is Tyson. Tyson, this is Headmaster Tosuke, he runs our school," the two shook hands. /Wow, the look alike/ she was surprised, but kept it to herself.

"So, Tyson. Tell me about yourself. Where do you come from? Who are your parents? That kind of information," Tosuke asked the small boy sitting before him.

Uncomfortably, Tyson looked anywhere but at the headmaster. "Um, I'm sorry, but I can't answer any of those questions, sir. The only thing I know is my name… and I can beybattle," he added as an afterthought, staring at his hands. "I don't remember much about my life before today."

/Perfect./ Tosuke seems to have plans for the little bluenette. "That's quite all right, Tyson. If you have no place where you can go, you are more than welcome to stay here at the Academy. As a student, perhaps?" he suggested. Tyson's face lit up at this and he smiled at the older man, not knowing that he would be in for a lot of trouble when he answered this question.

"Could I? That'd be great!" the blue-haired boy answered enthusiastically.

"One more question before you leave, Tyson. You have a beyblade, correct?" he smiled when the youth nodded. "Good. Tanya, he will be in your dormitory. Perhaps now you will be able to decide on a name?"

Tanya happily nodded. "May we go? Thank you. Come on, Tyson, I'll give you a tour!" she pulled him up and they ran out, holding hands.

* * *

there y'all go, that was chapter four of my fic. you have now met a few of my OC's, and there will be some, ok? i_ will_ have most of the original characters, but i'm pretty sure most of 'em are going to be OOC and i apologize in advance for that: Gomen!

i wouldn't expect me to update on a regular basis, 'cuz i'm currently studying for my AP tests so...yeah

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

ok, this is the last chapter i'm gonna post before seriously studying for my tests. it's kinda...short, but there's gonna be a timeskip pretty soon so... i changed my name! i WAS Miss Bloody Thorn, but that's too long, and it kinda doesn't get along with my LJ username so...

Disclaimer: still don't own -sigh-

* * *

"This" is ppl talking 

_/this/_ is ppl thinking

_:this:_ is telepathic conversations

* * *

**Five**

"All right, you do know how to launch them, right, Hilary?" Hiro actually sounded calm and happy. He had appointed himself as coach of the Bladebreakers and was now giving Hilary blading lessons. This was their first one.

"Of course I know how to launch it," she answered. "I've certainly picked up a few things from Tyson and the other boys," she muttered. But she was nervous. /Geez, I've never even _launched_ a blade before! But I _will_ lean! For Tyson/. (AN now, I know that she's launched one before, but-honestly- it sucked so :P)

"Ready? 3…2…1…let it rip!" she launched…and Drusilla made it to the dish! Instantly, Hilary felt the presence of the bit-beast in her mind _:Are you Drusilla:_ she asked, hesitating for a second. _:I am, I have been searching for you. And now I have found you. We have found each other:_ Drusilla's voice was female!

"Hilary, summon the bit beast now!" Hiro wanted to see what Drusilla looked like, and he didn't bother to hide it. Hilary smiled, _:Would you mind coming out of the bit? I'd really like to see you:_ she said to Drusilla. _:Certainly, but you must call me out-loud:_ she instructed.

_:Right:_ "Drusilla!" she cried as loud as she could. The bit began to glow brightly, and suddenly, Drusilla herself appeared. _:Amazing:_ was all Hiro could think of. Before them stood a creature that had rarely been seen as a bit-beast before: a unicorn.

_:A beautiful unicorn, even if she_ is_ unusual:_ Hiro thought. Drusilla _was_ kind of unusual, but not_ that_ much. Her coat was black, her mane and tail were a shimmering hot pink, and her hooves were gold-colored. The most unusual thing, though, was her horn: it was crystal-clear and seemed to be made of diamond. Not far off, Kai sensed a presence he had never encountered before, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time.

_:It will not:_ Dranzer assured him. _:The last of the Sacred Spirits has found her partner.:_ Kai was surprised. He had known there might be more beasts (or spirits, as they preferred to be called), but he never dreamed any would be partnered with a girl. _:We're going to have our work cut out for us, won't we, Dranzer:_ he asked his partner. The Phoenix's amused chuckle flashed across his mind. _:It was _your_ idea, my friend:_ was the reply he received.

Kai growled, "Well, at least_ you're_ having fun: he accused, but inside, he was glad his partner was amused. He didn't show it, of course, but he felt a deep affection for his bitbeast, and felt very protective of the members of the Bladebreakers, new and original equally. It still riled him that Tyson had disappeared without him sensing it.

_:It would be wise to see to their training, as quickly as possible, I believe that they will also need a certain about of physical and mental training:_ Dranzer was serious now.

_:Physical? You mean fighting:_ Kai was astonished, a beyblader always battled with his blade, not his fists. _:It is in the nature of endurance, and your human teammates must become accustomed to being instructed in the arts of self-defense and attack:_ the Phoenix added as Kai headed towards the practice ground behind Gramps's house. He closely questioned his partner about the meaning of their conversation but, no matter how persistent he was, Dranzer refused to say anything else.

And so Kai, filled with a sense of purpose and determination he could not explain, got down to the serious business of training his teammates, and to begin the search for Tyson.

* * *

this is the last chapter that i've actually got typed, i'll try to work on this fic when i have time, but i still wouldn't expect regular updates, gomen! and before anyone gets any ideas, this is NOT yaoi...don't think i'm confident enough to write one yet...maybe next fic, this one is het 

R&R, Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

ok, so my AP English test is tomorrow morning and i should really be studying for it but instead i am here in my room typing this up for my readers (i hope i still have readers -cries-), and next monday is my AP Physics test, and that will be all i need to worry about. and so, since i've been such a slacker, i'm going to type you guys an extra long chapter, how about that? i'm proud of myself 'cuz this is the longest chapter i've written, ever so…..-does happy dance- ahem and now with no futher idiotic ramblings, my fic:

* * *

**Disclaimer**: come on, do ya really think I own Beyblade? I'm flattered, but I unfortunately don't so, nya!

* * *

"this" is ppl talking

/this/ is ppl thinking

_:this:_ is telepathic conversations

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Let it rip!"

A pink and black blade landed in the middle of a standard beydish at the same time as a blue and red blade, coming together in the middle and attacking each other relentlessly. The end result, however, was that the black blade was sent flying out of the dish after only a few minutes.

"If you keep losing your concentration like that, your next opponent won't even have to show up for the match."

"I'm sorry, Kai," Hilary answered. She's wearing skin-tight black pants under a pink miniskirt, a white spaghetti strap shirt under a see-through soft pink shirt with a collar wide enough to show her shoulders that ends an inch from the top of her skirt. Her hair is longer and has blond highlights in it. Her pants are tucked into calf-length, black cowboy (or girl) boots. Kai's actually wearing regular, comfortable clothes: a pair of snug-fitting blue jeans, a tight red shirt with a gold-colored phoenix flaring its wings on his chest, and a denim jacket. Sturdy, black combat boots complete his outfit.

"Ease up, Kai, I think Hilary deserves a break," Ray cut in. He's sitting on the wrap-around porch at Gramps' house, Mariah sitting next to him. They'd been going steady for about a year and a half and it was pretty obvious that they loved each other very much. Their outfits are pretty much the same as before, except that Maria's shirt is pink with purple trim and a cat on her chest, she is wearing pink cargo pants and white slippers (i don't know what the traditional shoes are called). The only difference about Ray is that his shirt has a green tiger leaping across his back, his hair is longer, and his fangs show just a little more than before.

"Yeah, you two have been practicing ever since we got back. And we've only been here half a day," Mariah added, her slitted eyes looking at Hilary with a worried expression. _:She's exhausted, Galux, she really needs to rest:_ she thought at her bitbeast. _:Yes, but they are both very tense and worried. We have been searching for Tyson a little over two years, and we haven't found a trace of him, or a clue as to where he might be:_ Mariah sighed, somehow, the others had slowly begun to lose hope of ever finding their missing friend.

Suddenly, a boy, barely 4 ft. tall, rushed out of the house. He has brown hair, which covers his eyes, a white button-up shirt with the top button unbuttoned (…is it me or is that weird … button unbuttoned -giggle-), he is wearing dark brown cargo shorts that come down to just below his knees, and black tennis shoes. It's Kenny.

"Hey, guys. I think you should all come inside. Last week, while we were at the Canadian Tournament, Dizzy recorded a news documentary she wants us to see, but she won't start it 'til everybody's in there. I think it might be important. Hiro, Max, and Daichi are already inside!" he is uncharacteristically hyper (. 'uncharacteristically' –grumbles- hate that word).

Kai stared at Kenny for a few moments before slowly sliding his eyes over the other 3, coming to Hilary last of all, she was exhausted and he knew it. His eyes softened just a tad and he nodded, relief flooding her face as she and the others headed inside. _:Am I pushing them too hard, Dranzer:_ he quietly asked his companion. He doesn't show it (A/N: when does he ever?), but he is also very tired.

_:Quite possibly, but it is for their own good. Prepare yourself, my friend, you are about to find out exactly why I insisted you and the others undergo martial arts training.:_ and with that, Kai felt Dranzer's mind-touch slip away. He sighed and followed his teammates as they headed inside the Kinomiya Dojo. As they entered the living room, they saw three males sitting around a table where Dizzy's laptop was resting. A blonde hair teen, a redheaded pre-teen, and an older blue-haired man (if you don' know who they are, -raspberry-).

Hiro is wearing a black, button-up shirt, black jeans and combat boots. He ditched the sunglasses and his hair is still the same length as before. Max is still wearing overalls, but they are now a dark-ish purple color and his shirt is a forest green with an image of Draciel on the left sleeve. He is wearing green sneakers and purple fingerless gloves. Daichi…hasn't changed his style much (couldn't think of anything -shrugs-), except that now both legs of his jeans had been cut off and no matter howmany times she tried, Hilary couldn't convince him to leave his jeans intact. His shirt is now a short-sleeved white t-shirt with a weird design in brown on the front and back, his sneakers are red. (i really have no idea why i described what they're wearing, but i thought it might help in picturing what they look like -.-)

"Well, it's about time!" Dizzy said when Kai entered and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and closing his eyes (typical Kai stance). "I was starting to think you'd found someone to fight with!" Kai cracked an eye open at this and raised an eyebrow. "Ehh, ookay, then" Dizzy sweatdropped (is it possible for a laptop to sweatdrop? i'll shut up now).

"Would you just start, Dizzy. Please?" Mariah asked, before Kai could loe his temper. "What is the video documentary about, anyway?" she added after a short pause. "Well, you all know that an unknown town was found a while back, right?" sensing their nods, she went on. "Nobody was able to get in until about 2 weeks ago. When the authorities saw that they had no real law system, they decided to…intervene," she paused for a bit "You know what? Just watch."

On Dizzy's screen, there is a crowd of townspeople, wearing surprisingly modern clothes, gathered around a platform where a squad of around 18 police officers (ok, i really don't know how the law system in Japan works, so i'm gonna use US style cops, ok? don't kill me please! -runs away-) was arranged. The newscaster looks a little scared.

"This is Hana Lei, reporting from the newly-discovered, fortified town, Blackthorn. Behind me, you can all see that the population do not want the police officers who have been sent here to keep the order and uphold the law. The sheriff is attempting to speak to them. Let's listen."

The camera zooms in to a trim-looking man with graying black hair. He seems to be in his mid-fifties. He's talking to the people…at this poing, Dizzy pauses the video. "You guys don't want to watch this. It's just the police yelling about how they need an organization to preserve order and the people yelling that they already have one." When Dizzy finds a specific spot, she stops. "This is what you guys _really_ want to watch. Look at the corner of the platforn. The one in half-shadow."

But . . . there were 4 figures within the shadow, three behind and one in front. They were all wearing the same outfit: shirts with no sleeves and a v-neck covered with mesh material, pants that are loose at the top but tight at the ankles, and shoes like the ones Ray and Mariah wear. They were also wearing strange face masks (think Kakashi from Naruto) that covered their whole face except for their eyes, except the one in frong, that one covered even the eyes. Clearly, the one in front was the leader.

Two were obviously girls, since their flowed out of a hole at the top of their masks/hoods. The other two were male, one of them was much larger than the other, with huge muscles that were clearly visible. The other, smaller one, was lightly built, his shirt showing tightly (not bulky) muscled arms & shoulders. Surprisingly, the smaller one was the one who was in the front. They were all down on one knee, with an arm across the other (um, think of when a king knights a…knight…that's weird….where they bend on one knee and bow their head).

When the light hit them, the gang saw that the one in front was actually wearing a black outfit, and the others' was a darkish blue, they all had an insignia on their left shoulders, but all were different. The leader's was the head of a blue dragon, which looked surprisingly like Dragoon (anybody got any idea who it is? -manic giggle-). One of the girls had the head of a whitewolf, she ws to the right of the largest one, her hair was black and she had violet eyes. The big one's eyes were a dark blue abd his insignia was a red bear's head. The girl on his other side had red hair & her eyes wre surprisigly black. Her insignia was a horned black serpent's head.

The leader stood and walked forward, he moved smooth and gracefully, like a fully trained warrior, as if ready to attack or flee in a moment. His movements were slow and he seemed to flow from one action to the next. "You should listen to the townspeople,_ old man_," he suddenly announced, startling the officers and the captivated townspeople (anybody think i use 'and' too much? sorry, pointless interruption, carry on). "They've told you over and over that we already have our_ own_ justice system."

Back at Grandpa's house, everyone started when they heard his voice. "Um, is it just me, or does that guy's voice sound very familiar?" Kenny asked. "Just watch, Chief, it gets better," Dizzy answered.

In the video, the sheriff is angrily at the black-clad young man. "What justice system! I've been here a week and I haven't seen _anybody remotely_ official-looking!" his face had begun to turn red. "The ones that preserve justice in this town are the students of our Martial Arts Academy," he cooly answered. "We are much more…efficient…than your uniformed officers there," his voice carried unconcealed contempt

One of the officers had begun to splutter angrily and would have jumped on the impertinent shadow (i'm gonna call him 'shadow' for now) standing before his sheriff. But one of the officers next to him put a hand on his shoulder and applied pressure, starling him into silence. The sheriff had forced himself to stay calm and had been staring off into space, thinking. Finally, he looked at the shadow across the platform.

"You must be very confident in your abilities, if you carry no weapon," he smirked. Behind his mask, the young shadow stared at him cooly. "Tell you what," the man continued, "why don't we conduct a . . . contest . . . between your best fighter," he gnaced at the large guy, "and_ my_ best figher?"

"You said 'figher,' does that mean neither side is allowed to use firearms?" all the uniformed men carried 2 sidearms each. The older man nodded. The shadow shrugged, "Sure, why not?" The sheriff had a smug expression on his face. "Why don't we place a little wager on the outcome? If our man wins, we stay and establish our type of justice system." He was completely confident that his chosen fighter would very easily outsmart_ and_ outrun the biggest man who had come along, and it showed.

"And if _my_ fighter wins, you will_ all_ leave our town and your government will_ never_ send its uniformed men again." His stanced was dangerous, he looked completely relaxed, even lazy, to the untrained eye; but to those who had studied martial arts, he looked ready to pounce, like a tightly coiled spring ready to burst (i have absolutely **no **knowledge of martial arts, so i'm making this up ok? sorry!).

"Agreed," the old man loked to the side. "Kelken!" he barked, and the man who had squeezed the spluttering officer's shoulder stepped forward, passing his weapons to those standing next to him. He looked agile and powerful. "Your turn, kid, select your fighter," the sheriff didn't bother to hide his smugness.

The shadow took a step forward. "Already did," he responded, causing the officer to become angry. "You must be joking! You're just a kid! What about_ him_?" he jerked his head at the hulking figure still kneeling with the girls. "I'm a better fighter than he is," was the cold reply.

"Fine. But I'll have to warn you: I've been known to accidentally kill people during this kind of match," the man had a cold gleam in his eyes; he enjoyed causing pain. "I've been known to kill, but never by accident," the shadow's words chilled the officer, and he became even angrier, hiding it with a smirk. "Fine, bt I have one condition: if I'm fighting somebody, I like to see their expression. Take off your mask. I want to see the look on your face when I beat you without even breaking a sweat," at his words, the young giant still kneeling stirred, his blue eyes flashing angrily. The shadow raised his hand, withoug looking back, to still him.

"I will, but_ my_ condition is that bobody, on either side, is allowed to interfere," reluctantly, the officer agreed. The shadow began to remove his mask. Navy blue hair was the first thing visible, and he tuged the mask all the way off to reveal…

"Tyson!" (who saw that one coming? -dodges varous rotten vegetables-) Hiro gasped, even kai was shocked by this unexpected turn of events._ :I guess_ this_ explains most of what's been going on for the past two years, huh:_ he asked Dranzer. But received no answer, so he went back to watching Tyson.

It was Tyson, all right, but he had changed in the two years he had been gone. He had cut off his ponytail, for one thing, but his bangs were even wilder than ever. He also had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and his mouth looked as if it had not smiled in quite a while. His face seemed harder than before, as if he had witnessed things he never should have.

"He's so different," whispered Mariah. "There's something wrong with his face, but I can't quite put my finger on it. And it isn't the scar." she had a thoughtful look on her face. "He isn't the same Tyson we knew 2 years ago," Kai said. All the others agreed with him, then they returned their attention to Dizzy's screen

* * *

Author's Rant

ok, i suck at coming up with beybattles, fortunately this fic doesn't concentrate on them, so i should be fine…maybe. kinda doesn't make sense, huh? but don't worry, there's a plot in there…somewhere. last chapter was sort of like a filler chapter…there's a purpose for it, I think. comments, reviews, and/or suggestions are appreciated. flames will be thrown in the closet and stored as food for my dragon. NOTE: this fic is unBeta-ed, so i'm very sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, English is my second language so… on a different note, school is almost over (and I graduate, yay me!) and i'll be able to work on this more so….-begins buiding 10 ft thick reader-proof room-


	8. Chapter 8

yessssss! school is out. and i am officially a high school graduate! i have more time to work on my fics now! … at least until i get a job, anyways. ah, well. for now, here is the next chapter of my fiction:

* * *

"this" is talking

_/this/_ is thinking

_:this:_ is telepathy

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tyson assumed a fighting stance which the bldebreakers instantly recognized, they couldn't remember what it was called, though1. lso, none of them had ever tried to use the style from which the stance originated. He (Tyson) looked utterly and completely relaxed, his body leaning back a bit, knees slighly bent, feet apart, and hands up near his waist.

Kelken noticed none of this, since he was hell bent on overpowering the young man before him. With no warning, he charged.

His motions a blur, Tyson swiftly stepped to the side and elbowed the larger man in the gut, doubling him up. Taking advantage of this, Tyson jumped on his back, knocking him down, while the lighter boy landed softly, crouched like a cat, ready for the next attck.

Kelken was stunned for a second, but he slowly stood and regarded the crouching figure before him. He seemed tobe looking for a weakness, and, finding none, decided to change his tactics, he took out his nightstick (tht sounds really wrong somehow) and began to twirl it.

Swinging the nightstick in a wild pattern, he slowly advanced on the still-crouching Tyson, who suddenly looked bored. He obviously decided to finish the match. His movements almost too fast to see, he rolled under Keken's attack and swiftly shoved him into the wall.

The image they presented was rather ridiculous and humiliating: a rather slender young man pinning a man much lager than himself to a wall. But the ridiculosity (is that even a word? ) of the situation was diminished by the fact that said young man had produced a wicked-looking dagger from a sheath at the small of his back and was currently holdig it to the larger man's neck.

The slender youth leaned his face closer to the officer's ear. The Bladebreakers could see Tyson's lips move. But they weren't able to understand what he said. His words obviusly frightened Tyson's quarry, because his eyes suddenly lost their battle gleam, he very clearly believed he would die.

Tyson's muscles clenched, no more than a slight movement in preparation to thrust the dagger deeply into the vulnerable flesh. Before the deed could be carried through, the girl with the violet eyes swiftly moved to the youth's side, placing a delicate hand on the arm holding the dagger.

Thus was the life of officer Kelken spared. She seemed to say something, which made Tyson's eyes flicker to her for a second and then back. The sheriff had been staring at this exchange with horror on his face.

Tyson'sarm lowered, and the officer fled. Off the platform and into a van, seeking haven from the demon he had just escaped from.

"Your man has been defeated. It is time for you to move out." Tyson's voice had a sharp edge to it, and carried the promise of a painful death if their side of the bargain wa not upheld. The officers were gone in a surprisingly short amount of time.

Before they had all gone, Tyson and his companions had melted into the shadows, which had begun to lengthen around the platform. Dizzy decided to stop the video at this point.

"Well, at least we know where he is," Max stated after a few moments of stunned silence.

"Yes. Looks like we're going on a road trip," stated Hiro with a grim smile as he headed to his bedroom to get packed and to tell Gramps where they were going and why.

* * *

A/N

(1) i was wondering if anybody would like to help me with the names for the fighting style and stances that tyson and his new friends are gonna be using?

this seems to have turned into an AU without me noticing, ah well

short chapter, i know. and i have no excuse for the length of time it took me to post this except that i got lazy and this is as far as i've developed the plot. next time is tyson's reaction to being told who he Bladebreakers are. i'm hoping that maybe the next chapter is longer, but i make no promises. i'm probably going to post a Naruto fic that i've been working on that just won't leave me alone so….read and review, please!


	9. NOTICE

NOTICE

Well, I completely lost all inspiration for this fic! :(

I'm not exactly how it happened, but it started to get harder and harder to write new chapters, plus, my writing style's changed a loooot since I first started writing this.

However! This doesn't mean I'm abandoning it, so I think I'll just rewrite it . . . If anybody had any ideas/suggestions of where you wanted this story to gooo . . . Let me know, please! And please don't give up on me!

Forever confused,

Talen


End file.
